


Wedding bells

by Bb8isbbgr8



Series: The musical life of Bruce Wayne [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, Fluff, Idek anynore guys, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the day has come. Bruce and Clark are getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding bells

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't even know anymore guys. Enjoy this cliche fluffiness!

Bruce was nervous, more nervous than he'd been in a long long time. He was standing at the altar with his and Clark's best men on either side of him and he just didn't know if he was going to be sick or cry. Maybe a mixture of both.

  People were still setting down and Bruce willed them to hurry in his head. He wasn't sure if he would be able to take the wait much longer. He needed Clark with him.

  Finally the Wedding March began playing and Clark started to slowly make his way down the isle. Neither of them had any family left so Lois was the one walking him. Her two year old daughter was the flower girl and Damien got stuck being the ring bearer. (He pretended to be angry but he was actually pretty honored)

  When Clark finally made it to Bruce they held each other's hands and Bruce could see that Clark was already about to cry.

   It was perfect, everything was perfect. Bruce could see the whole League in the pews along with several friends. The whole church was decorated with Rose Reds and Storm Cloud Gray's just as Clark had wanted. It was all so beautiful but nothing caught his attention more than Clark did.

  Bruce was looking at Clark and only half listening to the Pastor, but Clark had his focus on the crowd. Bruce followed his gaze and found Bruce was looking at the four empty chairs.   
Bruce's smile faltered as he looked at the pictures. Each seat held a picture of One if their parents. It had been Clark's idea, he wanted his parents there 

   Bruce gently grabs Clark's face and turns it back to him, giving him a reassuring smile. After a while Clark returns it. They look directly at each other as the Pastor continues to marry them.

  Before Bruce knows it the Pastor is addressing him but his eyes don't leave Clark.

  "I do," he responds and Clark grins like he never has before.

  The Pastor now turns to Clark and asks him the same question.

  "I do," Clark repeats and Bruce squeezes his hand slightly. 

  Finally the Pastor sets down his Bible and looks at both men, "I now pronounce you husband and husband," He says and Clark let's out a small, happy sob, "You may now Kiss the groom."

  Bruce couldn't hold back his grin as he gripped Clark's hips and dipped him when they kissed. Clark let out a gasp but just kissed right back. He began to laugh as they pulled away.

  All their friends were smiling and clapping as they walked back down the isle and made their way to the room for the after party. They went and stood by the cake, both seemingly glowing as they grin at each other.

  "How does it feel to be a Wayne?" Bruce asks and Clark steps closer, wrapping his arms around Bruce's shoulder with a love crazed grin.

  "Absolutely amazing," He responds and Bruce captures his lips with his own. There's a flash of light and the men pull away to see Wally with a camera and a devilish grin on his face.

  "Souvenir," he says as he looks at the picture and then grabs a flower to go with it.

  The next hour and a half is filled with Bruce and Clark opening their wedding presents and thanking everyone. The most notable gifts are an actual Amazonian spear from Diana, A set of Batarang made of promethium sent from Cyborg who couldn't actually come, and an actual giant rock from Mars brought by Martian Man hunter and Miss Martian.

   Next they cut the cake and Clark ends up smearing almost half of it all over Bruce's face who responds by doing pretty much the same. Slices of Cakes were passed everywhere and Bruce and Clark sat at their own special table, alone.

  Clark began to look at the four empty seats and he began to frown once more. Bruce leans over to kiss him gently and Clark begins to smile, a look of complete adoration now taking over his face.

  "It's almost time for our first dance," Bruce says and Clark actually blushes. Sure, Clark can sing like a god from above but be can't dance. No sir.

  "You lead okay?" Clark says and Bruce nods as they stand.

  They both make their way to the dance space and all other dancers move to sit down. The song they had picked was a mash up between What A Wonderful World and Can't Help Falling In Love with you.

  The music begins and Bruce pulls Clark close to him as they sway back and forth. Clark hums along with the words and Bruce smiles, sensing his anxiousness.

  "Sing for me, babe," Bruce says and all Clark can do is smile as he jumps in with the lady singing.

  "And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the skies,  are also on the faces of people passing by. And I see friends shaking hands saying, how do you do. They're really saying I, Love you," Clark forces Bruce to make eye contact with him at this part and they both smile.

  "Cause wise men say, Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love, With you," Out of the corner of his eye Bruce can see Lois crying quietly and a few people recording the dance. It should be embarrassing but for some reason it isn't. He's just too happy to care, something he hasn't felt since before he and Clark for together.

  "Shall I stay," Clark continues. His eyes are closed and he bends his head down to rest on Bruce's shoulder, "Would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you. Like the river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be," Clark begins to sway a lot easier and he begins to help Bruce in the movement, not just follow him blindly.

  "Take my hand. Take my whole life too. Cause I can't help falling in love, with you. For I can't help, falling in love with you. So I think to myself, what a wonderful world," The song ends and the two men just stand there for a moment before pulling away. Bruce can see tears in Clark's eyes and he's almost sure his eyes mirror that.

  "I love you," Bruce says and they share another Kiss. One of the many, many kisses they will share as a married couple.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see anything else in this series or just a stand alone PLEASE comment it. I'm slowly running out of ideas and I need help! Sorry about typos!


End file.
